Skin tags are benign skin growths that look like small pieces of hanging skin on a stalk. Skins tags can form almost anywhere on the body where there is skin, especially in areas in friction, such as the neck, underarm and groin. Conventional methods for removing skin tags include destructive modalities, such as freezing the tag with liquid nitrogen, electrodessication, and use of a scalpel blade. There are several disadvantages to the current methods including discomfort to the patient and the time needed for the set up of the removal procedure.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple and easy mechanism for removing skin, particularly skin tags, without discomfort to the patient.